Dangerous Waters
by LadyS.Stark
Summary: Is Dooku really bad? Would he have betrayed Sidious? What if Obi-Wan had believed him? Would anything be different and if so how? These are things that may or may not be answered in this AU.
1. Chapter 1

Count Dooku wasn't entirely surprised when a Geonosian told him they had captured a Jedi, but it was a bit of a surprise to hear the name Obi-Wan Kenobi. _So, my old Padawan's apprentice as more of Qui-Gon in him than I could have guessed. I suppose that makes sense, since it was obvious as time passed that Qui-Gon also got some of his traits from me._ He took his time walking down the honeycombed corridors of red stone to the holding cell, adjusting his elaborate cloak before entering so the hilt of his lightsaber was in plain sight. He always made it perfectly clear to everyone he had not given up wielding one even after he'd openly left the Jedi Order. He had thought about leaving for years before to be honest, but it was Qui-Gon's death because the Council had refused to take his claims of the attack on Tatooine being a Sith Lord seriously till it was too late that had finally driven Dooku into leaving.

 _I believed him, why couldn't they? Qui-Gon was not one to ever exaggerate or tell tall tales. Not that I can talk, I eventually joined the very group that killed him. At first it was not intentional and I did not plan to stay, merely wanting to learn enough to get revenge. I should have known that would have never been enough. I learned to be aware of the seductiveness of the dark side even as a Youngling, yet like a fool I walked right into the trap._ He pushed those thoughts away into the Force, returning to the matter at hand.

"You traitor." Obi-Wan said in the closest thing to a judgmental tone a Jedi could muster.

"Jumping to conclusions so soon? I thought you had the reputation of being a neutral diplomat, Master Kenobi."

Obi-Wan's cerulean eyes studied him for a long while. "Being held in an energy field prison isn't exactly my idea of actual negotiations, Count Dooku."

"While I am sorry about your current situation Master Kenobi, I must remind you that you were sneaking around our base uninvited. The Geonosians are a very paranoid race when it comes to officials from the Republic showing up on their planet." Dooku replied, feeling a sense of pride at Obi-Wan's obvious strength of will. Qui-Gon had taught him well. "Especially since their world is in the Outer Rim, which is far outside the Republic's control."

"They do not seem to mind you or the Viceroy."

Dooku felt his lips twitch under his white beard into an almost-smile. Obi-Wan might have been young, but he certainly was not foolish and did not miss much. "Ah, yes. Well that is because both the Viceroy and myself have issues with the Republic and have backed certain Geonosian investments to cement our relationship."

Obi-Wan chose to say nothing, lest he reveal just how much he'd overheard before being captured. He knew from past experience as an interrogator that Dooku was fishing for such information.

"Be that as it may," Dooku continued, "this Separatist Movement could still use influential people. I wish Qui-Gon were still alive, he would be a great help to our cause."

"My old master would never join you." Obi-Wan said defensively, though he doubted his words as soon as he said them. Qui-Gon had been a maverick, defying the Council on multiple occasions and getting close to being kicked out of the Jedi Order on several of them.

"You don't sound too sure of yourself, Master Kenobi. You knew Qui-Gon almost as well as I did, being trained by him in the ways of the Jedi, as he was trained by me. He was like the son I never had."

Obi-Wan raised an eye brow. "You sure have a strange way of showing you feel that way about him."

"I suppose all youngsters think such things of their elders at some point." Dooku conceited, hands clasping behind his back. "But I assure you, I have very good reasons for what I am doing. You see, I left the Order after Qui-Gon's death at the hands of a Sith and did some investigating of my own. I used a substantial amount of my family's fortune as bribes in places no Jedi would have ever admitted going to outside of official business. The further I dug, the more disturbed I became. Eventually I had to see if what I was learning was true, which brought me to where I am now."

"And what was it you learned?" Obi-Wan asked skeptically.

Dooku held his gaze. "A Sith Lord is in control of the Senate without anyone in the Order being aware of them."

"I find that hard to believe coming from you."

Dooku shrugged. "Whether you believe it or not does not change the reality."

Obi-Wan had to admit the Count's claims had thrown him off guard, even if he found the very idea inconceivable. Then again, with all the strange things that had been happening lately, maybe it wasn't such an unattainable possibility. He had been warning Anakin for a few years now about how the majority of politicians were corrupt. This malfeasance had been going on even when Obi-Wan had been a Padawan, but not nearly as much or as noticeably as the past decade. And a Sith would have far more to gain by encouraging nepotism than anyone else, since it would help them gain more power and get them closer to controlling the entire galaxy. _The Council dismissed Qui-Gon's statement concerning the attack on Tatooine, perhaps I should at least hear Dooku out. Anything less makes me as blind as they were to what I thought was obviously true._ "So where is your proof?"

"Let's just say this Sith Lord would have never gotten his position if it weren't for certain sympathies which were brought on by some influential friends who never answered for their actions a decade ago."

"I will admit the Nemoidians getting out of answering for their blockade on Naboo required a powerful and influential friend, but whoever it was never revealed themselves."

"Indeed. The Sith Lord is very careful not to make public appearances. He keeps to the shadows and lets everyone else do all the work from what I have learned."

 _So that means the Sith who killed Qui-Gon was probably an apprentice. The Çouncil never could find out which it was. But that's giving Dooku too much credit, he could be trying to see if I'll believe his claims._ "Seems rather convenient for him to be always in the background where no one will notice him."

"Indeed. Makes my statement sound disparaging, doesn't it?"

"I see you're still as blunt as when I was a Padawan."

A ghost of a smile crossed Dooku's lips. "Some things never change, at least not in the traditional sense." He paused for a moment. "You know, I was surprised to hear your name when told a trespasser had been caught. I had anticipated it would be your rash Padawan, who hasn't shown up yet."

"Anakin is currently indisposed for sneaking around, I'm afraid." Obi-Wan replied dryly, still feeling frustrated that Anakin had disobeyed a direct order to stay on Naboo with Senator Padmé Amidala. His Padawan hardly ever did as he was told anyway, but his feelings for Padmé should have made him less impulsive.

"Really? Then you will be very interested to know a Nubian J-type diplomatic barge belonging to one Senator Padmé Amidala just landed within walking distance of the entrance to the factory of this place."

Obi-Wan withheld a sigh, not surprised by the news. "He's here to rescue me, no doubt."

Dooku nodded. "I'll arrange for them to join us."

"I thought I was under arrest?"

"We'll call a truce for now. The last thing I want is a ruined factory, which your Padawan would certainly cause trying to find you." He walked over to the control panel and punched in a code. "Besides, I need your diplomatic representation and level head."

Obi-Wan blinked as the forcefield around him disappeared. "And here I thought you didn't trust me."

"I would prefer you over any other Jedi, Master Kenobi."

"Thank you." He managed in surprise, following Dooku out and wondering if he was making the right decision even though there was little to do with choice in the matter.


	2. Chapter 2

Obi-Wan felt glad Dooku was in the lead down the winding corridors, for they all looked similar down on this level and time was of the essence. He really hoped they would arrive before his Padawn could do anything that would complicate the unsteady truce with the Count. His thought were interrupted as light appeared ahead of them and Dooku said he would wait until Obi-Wan had explained the situation, so he went out into the sunlight to see the doors to Senitor Amidala's ship hiss open and two familiar figures exit.

"Master?" Anakin's eyes looked Obi-Wan up and down for serious injuries when they met up.

"I'm fine, Padawan. You on the other hand are in big trouble for disobeying direct orders from myself and the Council by coming here and bringing Senitor Amidala with you as well."

"Actually it's my fault, Master Kenobi." Padmé stepped forward. "I insisted on coming and he had no choice but to come along to protect me."

Obi-Wan remembered Captain Typho's comment that he would be more worried about what the Senator might do and now understood why. "Be that as it may, the only reason I am not in prison is because Count Dooku and I came to an understanding upon your arrival. He has information regarding a Sith controlling the Senate and I wanted to listen to what he had to say."

"He's probably just claiming that to buy time or is trying to get you on his side."

"Honestly Anakin, don't you think your master considered that?" Padmé scowled up at him before Obi-Wan could say anything. "Besides, as diplomats we have to hear anyone who offers us a treaty with an open mind, no matter where they're from."

Obi-Wan resisted the urge to smile as his Padawn looked taken aback by her reproach. "Spoken like a true ambassador. Come, let's go in together and listen."

Dooku welcomed the newcomers, not bothered by their obvious reservations because those were to be expected with his claims. He led them to a room full of books on shelves carved into the red stone walls, rare artifacts were displayed on and around fine tables made from expensive types of wood and elegant chairs of the same material were set up in prime spots throughout the room, which were perfect for reading and private meetings.

"Please, take a seat." He invited into the silence, noticing their admiration. His family fortune had been giving him all the luxuries the Order claimed Jedi had no need of, which he did not agree with. Ever since leaving all those years ago, it'd become quite clear to him that the Council was ignorant about a great many things. "As I told Master Kenobi, I spent my time outside the Order following leads on the Sith in places even Jedi are hesitant to go. I was driven by the untimely death of my old Padawn and Kenobi's master, wanting answers. I started on Dathomir and found the mother of the male Zubrak Qui-Gon battled, a woman called Mother Talzin of the Night Sisters." He activated a data cube.

"This is a recorded statement from her in her own hand. In it she says she remembers a Sith calling himself Darth Sidious visiting when she was a child and the same one returning years later when her son was small. He chose the young boy as his apprentice, which apparently was considered a high honor and she couldn't say no since she was merely being groomed to be the next matriarch at the time. She never saw him again in person, though he was allowed to contact her once a year by his master and she was not allowed to call him by his birth name, but rather the Sith alias he had chosen of Darth Maul. The number she gave me was a disconnected comm with a Corouscant prefix.

"As you can see from the next document, I authenticated it at the Central Communication Center. The Administrator himself verified that he had never seen this number in the normal database, which only happens if it is a private comm belonging to a powerful public official or an elite citizen or someone within one of the aforementioned circles. They tracked down the account the comm belonged to and it apparently closed the day Obi-Wan defeated the Sith on Naboo. The information about the owner only indicated it was used within the vicinity of the Senate building and a very familiar name attached: Darth Sidious. The Administrator apologized profusely when it turned out there were no records of who set up the account or how it was paid for, something that the Central Communication Center is meticulous in keeping. I assured him this was hardly the first time important information disappeared or didn't exist without explanation around this mysterious Sith, which was true.

"You see, word got around as I conducted my search and I was approached off the books by the Viceroy of the Trade Federation. He said that the same Darth Sidious employed him and his Federation under the table and they took the money from Maul without question. When they narrowly escaped punishment at the hands of the Senate, he was frightened because he felt watched whenever he was in the Capitol representing the Federation. I suggested it might have been because of the Senators who sided with Naboo during the blockade, but he admitted he still received calls from Sidious through a comm with no traceable number that hinted heavily Sidious personally witnessed all the Viceroy did.

"The question became how did he know this information? Spies in the Senate? A mole in the Viceroy's personal entourage? So well connected nothing was off limits? Through use of the Dark Side of the Force? I concluded it had to be a little of everything except for using the Force so close to the Jedi Temple, since the risk of getting caught was very high. That meant being able to control the Senate itself from a position of power, yet remaining under the radar by appearing like an ordinary member of the Senate. Many Senators that have joined my cause have said they too felt influenced while in the Capitol. A few even admitted to taking bribes to vote a certain way, though they could never remember who bribed them."

"But if they accepted money, there should have been a way to track it." Padmé observed into the long pause that followed.

Dooku felt his lips twitch at closely she had been paying attention as he gave her a nod. "Should have been is the correct wording, Senator. However, there was no papertrail just like in the Viceroy's case and the currency was in such small denominations that the serial numbers were common to every bank in the Republic. While I personally never got to see what the Viceroy received, it sounded like he had the same type of credits."

Anakin scowled. "That just proves whoever bribed them was careful, not someone with authority. I saw stuff like this all the time on Tatooine as a boy."

"You are correct in saying they're careful, Skywalker." Dooku acknowledged, faintly amused the Padawan had said something intelligent instead of being hot-headed. "But who has access to enough resources for what I have just told you about? I know Hutts are very wealthy, but they have no interest in the Republic or it's politics so long as it doesn't interfere with their dealings. The only other people in the Outer Rim who make enough money are bounty hunters and they like the galaxy to know they did something a little too much to be so discreet."

Obi-Wan rubbed his bearded chin thoughtfully. "True, but you still haven't told us if you actually know who this Darth Sidious is, Count."

 _He is most certainly Qui-Gon's Padawn, getting right to the subject at hand just as he would have._ Dooku thought with sad pride, wishing Qui-Gon was still alive to see the Jedi Obi-Wan had become. "You have a point, Master Kenobi. I wish I could give you a better explanation than what I am about to tell you, which must not leave this room under any circumstances." He took a deep breath as his guests nodded in understanding. "I do indeed know who Sidious is because I became his apprentice shortly after being allowed to find him. He knows those who can be seduced by and will turn to the Dark Side as easily as the Council identifies babies who are Force sensitive. I'm telling you this because I have seen what he is capable of and it is time he was exposed for all to see. It incriminates me as well, but since he has his eyes on someone else as a new apprentice, I have no qualms about giving you his real name: Chancellor Palpatine."


	3. Chapter 3

There was shocked silence in the room for so long Dooku wondered if his guests would say anything. He could tell from their expressions they were skeptical of his proclamation and he couldn't blame them. Palpatine was a very careful man, no ties linking him to any of the events he'd been directly involved in over the years. As Darth Sidious, he'd always worn his hood up and changed his voice when he spoke so no one could recognize him.

"A bold accusation without any evidence." Obi-Wan rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Especially as the leader of the Separatists. You could be using it as a ploy to take over while everyone else is distracted by your claims."

Padmé nodded. "I agree. Even with evidence, most would be hard-pressed to believe it wasn't forged. Palpatine gained a lot of enemies when elected and many of them have produced compelling arguments that were proven to be false."

"Either that or he's really good at covering his tracks." Anakin pointed out. "The richer you are, the easier it is to make your involvement disappear and make everyone think the other party was lying. Slavers do it all the time and get away with it, so why wouldn't the Sith? The Dark Side of the Force encourages deceit and allows their works to be hidden in the shadows. The Chancellor makes a great deal of money because of his post and can do whatever he wants with it, including pull small amounts enough amounts not to be detected from any bank in the Republic that no one can trace because it's such common currency."

"His account would still show him drawing the money out."

"Not necessarily, Padmé. Hutts hide transactions all the time from each other and they have so much wealth that banks or vaults ran by the clans are necessary to keep their money safe. Jabba is the only prominent Hutt I've ever heard of who refuses to use them, yet no one knows where he keeps his money."

Obi-Wan looked thoughtful. "It could be possible that all of those methods are used. No one would question a small amount coming out of an account now and then. It would be dismissed as some frivalous purchase and overlooked if the statement was ever reviewed. Likewise, when you have a lot of money it is easier to ensure that any withdrawals made never actually showed on the account. And not everyone uses banks, while others never keep all their money in a place where anyone with the right clearance can see."

"It would be pretty easy to hide a safe or something in one of the many secret rooms in the Senate building. I've heard rumors there are hundreds, though I only know of the ones near my office and conference room."

Dooku felt his lips twitch. "An excellent observation, Senator Amidala. I know quite a few of the passages personally, but only the highest elected official is given the blueprints, which according to the oath they take, they must never divulge in it's entirety for their own safety. The architect who designed the building made it so no invader or assassin could figure out the labrynth of corridors without a previously given route by someone on the inside."

"Unless they use the Force to find their way."

"A fair point Skywalker, although such an act would alert the Jedi to the Sith in their midst prematurely. A Jedi could find their way given enough time, but the Order has been stretched thin since before I left and doesn't have time for such luxuries as exploring local buildings."

"Anakin used to end up in the lower levels of Coruscant when he was younger, much to my chagrin." Obi-Wan gestured to his Padawan, who had the decency to look embarrassed. "He showed me the tunnels he'd found and one of them connected to the Senate building. I didn't think much of it at the time since I knew there were escape routes out of there, though I did wonder why that one in particular was so near the seedy neighborhood... even if that would be the last place anyone would look for an important official."

"Your Padawan found that exit?" Dooku raised an eyebrow. "If you take the right turns once inside, I know eventually you can find a secret room behind the Chancellor's office he often keeps things in he doesn't want others to find."

"Think you could locate the room again to see if there is anything we could use as evidence?"

"Perhaps, Senator Amidala. I haven't been to Coruscant to 'check in' for a while, so I could arrange a little trip. In the meantime, I suggest you all return to the Capitol and speak as little as possible about what we've discussed." He paused to answer his comm, listening to the Geonosian on the other end before he made a series of clicking words in response before he ended the call. "As for your bounty hunter Master Kenobi, you might find he actually did a full circle around Geonosis and headed towards Tatooine. The Geonisians have extensive security cameras all around this planet and have been watchful ever since you said their least favorite words. His Highness personally informed me they spotted a slaver ship sneak off and around the planet via the asteroid field. Apparently they thought they'd go unnoticed if they leapt from asteroid to asteroid when they assumed they were out of view, which they may well have done if you hadn't said something."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Thank you, Count. I had a tracker on Fett's ship, but he probably disabled it long ago, so finding his exact location at this point would take more time than we can spare. You think it would be okay for us to leave?"

"I smoothed things over on your behalf just now. They were more than happy to take my word this was all a misunderstanding of your intentions once they saw the bounty hunter class ship." Dooku watched them stand at once, bade them good bye and saw the Nabooian starship take off on with Obi-Wan's damaged Delta-7 in tow his private security monitor screen.


End file.
